The Spider To The Fly
by Jail Rose
Summary: Finally, the Pandora is found! Kaitou Kid plans to snatch the cursed gem before his enemies could. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what they are planning, even going so far as to harm other people that are close to him, especially Saguru Hakuba. He didn't expect this, but the detective decides to help him in his mission. Will they truly get the gem? Only you can know the answer.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another fanfiction of mine! Just like Detective Conan, I'm also a very big fan of Magic Kaito. Gosho Aoyama did a really great job putting the story together! Though, I'm kinda sad that the anime wasn't finished. But Detective Conan has got their backs!**

 **Anyways, on to the story! This fanfiction is loosely dedicated to the Magic Kaito fanbase, especially the main four (Saguru, Kaito, Akako, and Aoko), but some characters from Detective Conan do get a minor appearance (or direct mention only). Well, here it is!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 ** _Sunday, June 11, 2017_**

 ** _Abandoned alley_**

 ** _Time: Night, 8:35 p.m._**

* * *

Rain poured down from the dark grey sky, dark clouds huddled around together to create a dark surrounding. It was a chilly, rainy night; people were in their homes, doing whatever they needed to do in their houses.

Two figures, however, ran along the rainy streets, not minding the fact that they were already soaked wet in the rain. It seems like they were chasing each other like cats and dogs; the man who wore everything in black, with a three-eyed laser mask covering his eyes, looked back to see his rival, still chasing him with determination. He growled and continued running, climbing on the stairs of abandoned apartments, then jumping down the street again, running along the wet path.

The other one, with blonde hair and brown eyes, flinched as he felt his muscles slowly giving up on him. He stopped for a while and panted, using the walls of a vandalized apartment as support. He watched as his enemy ran away, only a speck can be seen of him by now.

That blonde young man, Detective Saguru Hakuba, flinched in annoyance. _No, you are not escaping me again!_ He screamed in his mind, quickly getting up to his feet and running after the black-clothed figure.

"Spider!" Saguru shouted, running faster. He could see Spider's figure getting nearer as he ran. "Spider! Get back here!" He shouted again, his blonde eyebrows furrowed.

The detective could only hear him chuckle, which increased Saguru's annoyance. He turned to the left, just like where Spider ran about. "Spider! Get the hell out of here, now!" He screamed, finally seeing Spider standing on the balcony of a lone apartment.

The assassin chuckled again, disappearing into the entrance of the balcony. Saguru growled, running up to the main door of the apartment. Panting and soaked in the rain, the detective ran his hands on the metal, vandalized doors before pushing them wide open.

There was nothing he could see inside the first floor but large cobwebs and rat holes, and walls with putrid words written all over. He walked inside, looking around the lonely apartment. He could see through the corner of his eye that rats were scampering around the area, hurrying to their mouse holes with their youngsters.

The detective ran a finger along the banister of the stairs. Dust immediately got trapped in the pores of his index finger. He immediately wiped it off, then looked over to the muddy footsteps on the stairs.

He smirked. _Spider._ He touched the banister with a wet hand and climbed the flight of stairs, looking out of the broken windows. The rain was pouring harder and harder. For sure, his father will be worried. His housekeeper would be, too.

Nearing the second floor, he could hear the sounds of someone typing on a keyboard. He smirked to himself, hurrying up the flight of stairs. Having finally reached the second floor, he frowned. Still the same details as the floor below. _Perhaps some gangsters love to hang out here._

Saguru walked into the hallways of the second floor, reaching out to doors and opening them in case he could see the assassin inside. Surprisingly, there were twelve rooms in this floor, and when he checked all of them, Spider wasn't there.

He groaned in annoyance, tapping his foot. _Alright, Spider. I know you're in here._ He thought to himself. He then saw another flight of stairs that lead to the third floor.

Saguru's smirk from earlier widened as he walked up to the stairs, advancing up to the third floor again.

 _I win this time, Spider, so no more hiding._

* * *

 _"Spider."_

Snake hissed through the computer, an annoyed expression on his face. Spider, or Gunter von Goldberg II, crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, come on already, Snake. Tell me whatever sh*t you have to tell me." He grumbled, throwing his head back to see if _that someone_ has finally gotten inside the room. He then threw a murderous glare at Snake. "Hurry before I get killed by a teenage blonde detective brat."

Snake sighed, shaking his head. _"You really don't change, do you, Spider?"_ He asked, then turned to the assassin, his expression serious. _"Well... you know about the Pandora, right?"_

With that, Spider's expression turned from murderous to completely bored. "Aww, come on! Other news than that, please!" He glared at Snake, an expression of annoyance clear on his face. "I'm getting bored of this stupid Pandora talk-"

 _"Spider, listen to me first before you react sh*t, will you?"_ The other assassin cut him off, making him huff and cock his head to the side. _"Well, Boss stated that the Pandora was finally found by the Suzuki Corporation. The only time we have to act is now, because if that gem will be sold soon, we can't have it._ "

This piqued the assassin's interest. Spider stared intently at the camera, resting his chin on two propped-up hands that were laced together, resting on the table. "Well... how about we use that Kaitou Kid thief? He could snatch it for us, then bring it to our hands."

 _"What the f*ck? Are you out of your mind, Spider?_ " Snake exclaimed irritatingly. _"That kid cannot be trusted! Once he gets his hands on Pandora he would surely break it into pieces, do you even know that?!"_

Spider giggled, electric-blue eyes staring evilly at Snake. "Well, perhaps a little manipulation could work, would it?"

The other assassin raised an eyebrow, blinking. "What do you mean?"

Spider laughed maniacally. "Oh, how clueless you are, Snake!" He exclaimed, then leaned in to get a near view of Snake's face. "We manipulate the kid into stealing the gem for us, send him threats, persuade him to steal Pandora, then make him send the gem quickly to us unless he wants his loved ones alive. It's that easy."

 _"Easy for you to say."_ Snake retorted, then sighed. _"Kid isn't the type to surrender just because of his loved ones. He makes a plan to save them without even sealing the deal. He- wait, who is that behind you?"_

At this, Spider's eyes widened. He looked back from his chair and saw that the _detective blonde brat_ was just by the door, twirling some hand cuffs around his finger.

Saguru Hakuba smirked. "Hello, Spider." He chuckled, then ran up to him with a furious look on his face. The handcuffs were still by his hands.

Alerted, Spider quickly stood up from the chair and fished upon his coat. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground as soon as the detective got near.

Smoke filled the air as Hakuba wandered aimlessly around the room, trying to find out where Spider is right now. "Spider!" He called out, eyebrows furrowed. "Spider, get out of here!"

As soon as the smoke dissipated, Hakuba looked around again, and frowned when he saw that Spider wasn't inside the room anymore. He sighed in defeat and walked up to the table, seeing that the laptop he had wasn't there anymore.

It was replaced by a tarot card, which was simply laying on the platform.

Saguru raised an eyebrow, picking up the card and examining it. It had a picture of a heart, having a lot of scars all around it, and it was bleeding. Saguru trailed down the picture to the text below it.

 **"See you in your worst nightmare, Hakuba-san." - Spider**

The blonde Brit flinched in annoyance, slipping the tarot card inside his pocket. He took one last look at the room before heading outside, ready to head home.

The rain was still pouring down upon him, still quite strong, though a bit weaker than the downpour a while ago. He took out the card once again and stared at it.

What did the bleeding heart mean? Sure, it must have been about him, but he didn't have some heart disease, so it wouldn't make sense to him at all.

...Had it not been for the needles that were surrounding the heart, which he just noticed right now, then it made some sense to him right now.

Hakuba sighed as he slipped the card back inside his pocket again. He would have to take care of this tomorrow. The detective is quite tired, so he needed to take a rest.

But he isn't going to give up on trying to catch Spider.

Little did he know, Spider was planning something more sinister for him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the Prologue! I have so many questions to ask you!**

 **\- How's the Prologue so far? Is it interesting? Or does it still have something missing or lacking?**

 **\- Are there any other suggestions you would like for this story? Like, is there anything you would like to happen in this story?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Arachnid's Curse

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of "The Spider To The Fly"! Ooh, I see that you've shown appreciation to the story right from the Prologue, so as a prize, I'll give you this! I am also sorry for the delay because I've been busy with my personal life, but I highly thank you for the patience that you have with me.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **-/-**

 **Arachnid's Curse**

* * *

 ** _Ekoda High School_**

 ** _Monday, June 12, 2017_**

 ** _Time: Noon, 12:46 p.m_**

* * *

It was a fine morning in Ekoda High, with birds chirping happily on the branches of trees that surrounded the school yard. Snow was falling from the sky; it was a particularly chilly day today. Students were still walking outside of their rooms, sitting on the stair cases and talking about things that only they know. Some students just arrived into the courtyard, bags on their backs. Some of them went up to their friends, waving and shouting their names.

It was a truly fine day, it seemed.

For Kuroba Kaito, however, it is not so.

"Dammit, where the heck is my handkerchief?!" He muttered to himself furiously, turning his head left and right to find the said object. He'd been searching around for what seemed to be like hours or an eternity, but his efforts of searching went in vain.

He scratched his head in frustration. "Ah, goddammit! Where the hell is my handkerchief?!" He shouted to himself, searching the nooks and corners of the school walls. Students who were simply passing by eyed him suspiciously with a funny look on their faces. Some even cracked up laughing.

The high-school magician sighed, hanging his head in defeat. _My beloved handkerchief..._ He thought to himself, slumping on the first flight of stairs he could sit on. He propped up his hand and used his arm as support, then rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He sighed. _If there was someone who had it, it would be..._

From the corner of his eye, he could see a familiar messy-haired girl, standing in front of the snowy school and looking up at the sky, observing the snow drop on her hand. Kaito saw her sigh to herself before she started to walk into the hallway, holding her bag.

A devious grin formed on Kaito's face. _If someone's got my magic handkerchief..._ He thought to himself, standing up and walking up to his friend.

 _...That would be Nakamori Aoko._

"Aoko!" Kaito shouted, a grin present on his face. His tone had a slightly annoyed tinge to it, however. This made Aoko turn to him. "Have you seen my magic handkerchief?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away. "Heh. As if I know, Bakaito! Bleh!" She replied insultingly, lolling her tongue out of her mouth. "And you still call it magic, huh?! Well, just because you are a magician doesn't mean you could call everything magic in your hands!"

Aoko was still ranting about until she discovered that Kaito was nowhere around. She looked everywhere, until she realized that Kaito is searching somewhere that he is not allowed to look at, but kept looking at it anyway.

 _Eh?!_ Aoko screamed inside her mind, blushing cherry-red when she saw Kaito's head almost coming inside her skirt. _EH?!_

She kicked him, anyway. "EWW! HENTAI!" Aoko shouted, making Kaito cup his ears because of her loud voice. "Stop being such an idiot, will you?!" she snapped.

Kaito brushed the dust off of his pants before looking at Aoko with the same annoyed expression on his face a while ago. "Don't lie to me, Aoko!" Kaito exclaimed, standing up. "You can't fool a con-artist, y'know! I know you're hiding it, you just don't want to admit it! Kikiki!" he chuckled, grinning, before suddenly running up to Aoko, who did the same. This became a massive chase between the two messy-haired students, running across the snowy floor of the school yard.

While they were at it, a familiar purple-haired girl peeked behind one of the pillars of the school, smiling to her self. She shook her head at how childish the two of them looked. _Kaito, you childish boy..._ Akako Koizumi thought, glancing at the handkerchief she had on her hand, that belonged to Kaito's. _You can still be fooled. I have your handkerchief, in case you are still wondering._

Akako hated to admit, but she loved stealing Kaito's handkerchief. It became a habit of hers ever since her battle with Kaitou Kid. She could still remember the time when she used his previous handkerchief to construct a witch doll, torturing him using that said creation.

She sighed, looking at Kaito and Aoko as they picked some snow from the ground, making snowballs and throwing them at each other, before running again. The witch looked away. _Kaito... if only..._

 _If only you knew..._

"Oi, Akako-san," A voice suddenly called her out of the blue, cutting off the witch's thoughts. She turned to see high-school detective Saguru Hakuba walking up to her.

Akako smiled. "Oh, hello there, Saguru." She greeted, waving.

The Briton waved back, then eyed the handkerchief on her hand. "Oh, I see you've been doing that again," He stated, grinning. "You always steal Kaito's handkerchief every so often. I've always wondered why you always do that..."

Akako grinned back, folding the handkerchief neatly, then slipping it inside her pocket. She then pressed a finger upon her mouth. "Shush, don't tell anyone. He's always fun to look at when he's looking for his things." She then pointed to her pocket. "Especially his handkerchief."

Saguru chuckled, turning his head to Kaito and Aoko's direction, who were still running and playing on the snow like little children. "Indeed, he is. Just look at him and Aoko right now." This statement made Akako look, too. She cracked up a chuckle before Saguru spoke again, "They're running like little children. As always, Kaito does the first act of annoying Aoko."

The purple-haired witch raised an eyebrow, before turning to Saguru. Something about him made her heart skip a beat... though, it wasn't love, that was for sure. Akako made sure of that.

...Or, is it?

Saguru turned to Akako, raising an eyebrow at her constant staring at him. "Akako-san?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. They were practically having a staring contest at each other; vandyke brown eyes stared at golden brown ones. Neither of them were speaking, though you could tell that one of them really wanted to say something.

Saguru sighed. "Akako, what's wrong?" He asked, a bit of a stern tone in his voice.

This cut the witch off of her trance. She blinked a couple of times, before finally slapping her own face. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?" She mumbled to herself, before coughing. She then turned to Saguru. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Another moment of silence.

Five seconds of silence broke when the detective cracked up chuckling. "Gosh, Akako, what's wrong with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look completely out of focus today."

The witch blushed, then turned away. "N-No I'm not. I was just thinking about stuff."

Then, the bell rang.

Streams of students immediately ran into the hallways to get to their classrooms. Even Aoko and Kaito got tired of their game and decided to race their way to Class 2-B. The two managed to pass by Akako and Saguru, waving at them. The two waved back at the messy-haired pair, then watched as they continued their race.

Another moment of silence fell before the two of them, but Saguru intervened. "Well, Akako... it would be my pleasure to escort you to the classroom." He declared, extending out a hand in a gentlemanly manner.

Akako giggled, then curtsied, taking his hand. "The pleasure would be mine, good White Knight," She answered his offer, then smirked. "though you do have to know that I can perfectly take care of myself."

Saguru laughed, starting to walk forward, his hand holding hers. "But I insist."

Akako rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh, fine."

This was followed by Saguru laughing heartily.

And then, both of them walked.

The witch could sense through him that Saguru had the strangest affection that he had towards her. A small blush was forming on his face, and his smile from earlier dissipated into a bashful neutral face.

Strange, even Akako could feel some strange feelings for him.

She sighed in relief, finally arriving the classroom. She nudged Hakuba's shoulder, who turned to her. "Look, we're here. Class 2-B." She pointed to the room before going ahead of the detective. Akako gestured him to follow her, before getting inside on her own, missing the confused look Saguru had before he actually went inside the classroom.

"Hurry now." She had told him.

"We can't risk being late."

* * *

 ** _Ekoda High School, Class 2-B_**

 ** _Monday, June 12, 2017_**

 ** _Time: Afternoon, 1:25 p.m._**

* * *

Finally, class has started.

Everyone was in their respective classrooms, listening to their teachers as they started to lecture about their lessons. It was another perfectly normal snowy hour at Ekoda High, with students finally taking notes in their notebooks, while some late comers got in with their notebooks marked late for class.

For Class 2-B though, it was not so.

"Hey, give it back to me!"

"I said I don't have it!"

"Stop lying!"

"Will you at least listen to me!?"

Class was supposed to be going well in the classroom; their English teacher has finally entered the room, then with a few greetings, she started the class with no problem. That was... until Kuroba Kaito suddenly asked his seat mate, Nakamori Aoko, about the handkerchief that she was supposedly "hiding" from him. And each time he asked (with a stern tone), Aoko would always deny it.

"Aoko, we already talked this over! Stop taking my handkerchief!"

"I don't have your handkerchief, Bakaito! Why wouldn't you believe me?!"

"Because I know my handkerchief is right upon your hands right now, Aoko! So just admit it; you have the handkerchief! So I demand it back!"

"I said. I don't. HAVE IT!"

It was a particularly irritating scene, especially to the students, who were trying really hard to focus on what the teacher was lecturing about. Even the teacher did not look pleased, as she crossed her arms and glared at them with blue, irritated eyes.

It was unfortunate that Hakuba Saguru and Koizumi Akako were in the class, trying to hold back their anger at the two bickering seat mates.

 _Will you two please shut up?!_ The blonde detective thought, gripping his ballpen tightly. It was as if it was going to break any minute if Hakuba added more pressure. _Class is going on, and already you two are arguing about whatever the hell that is!_

 _Noisynoisynoisynoisy!_ Akako shrieked inside her mind, her face flat on the arm of her desk. Her two pale hands covered both ears, wanting the argument to stop as soon as possible. _Alright, dammit Kaito! I have your f*cking handkerchief!_

And so, class went on just like that.

A few minutes passed by, and the teacher has had enough. The two were still arguing when Mrs. Miroku coughed, gaining everyone's attention. And surprisingly, even Aoko and Kaito.

She closed her eyes before glaring at the two students. "Nakamori and Kuroba." She began, her voice spitting irritated venom. "Will you both speak with me after class?"

At this, their classmates turned to them and snickered, while both Kaito and Aoko ducked their heads in defeat.

But just like that, both of them glared at each other.

"This is your fault, you Bakaito!"

"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't have happened if you just gave me the handkerchief earlier, Ahoko!"

"Quiet!" The English teacher yelled, slamming her hand on the desk, which startled the students, especially Aoko and Kaito. "No more arguments! If either of you wishes to argue, do it outside!"

Both fell silent, but after a few seconds, they glared at each other, trying to tell the opposite side a sign.

 _You and me. Outside. Ahoko._

 _Oh, you're so dead for this, Bakaito._

While they were at this, the class snickered, then turned back to the blackboard, where the teacher continued to discuss matters. Akako and Saguru snickered to themselves about the scene that happened a while ago.

As expected, after a few hours, school has finally ended just like that.

* * *

 _ **Forest Pathway, towards Koizumi Residence**_

 _ **Monday, June 12, 2017**_

 _ **Time: Dusk, 6:36 p.m.**_

* * *

Koizumi Akako came home almost late at night.

The forest pathway that was leading to her house was rather dim, but these things never bothered her. The witch's mind was thinking about something in particular, but she couldn't exactly put a finger as to what it is.

She didn't notice that she had finally arrived at the front of her house, which surprised her quite a bit. It was typical for a witch to be distracted, like not knowing the right decision, but it was quite unusual for them to actually be deeply lost in their thoughts until they realize they are now standing in front of the door of their house without them even knowing.

But what was bothering her mind, somehow?

Akako shrugged everything off her shoulders, and instead knocked on the door to distract her mind from everything. Before her mind could actually drown her into a sea of unbalanced thoughts again, the door creaked, causing her to perk her head up. Out came her elfish butler, the grin of an imp plastered upon his face as he saw that it was his own mistress outside.

"Welcome back home, Akako-sama." He greeted in a gruff voice, then stepped aside to allow his mistress to come in. "I hope you've had a good day today, milady."

Akako nodded, entering the eerie mansion. "Ah, yes, I had such a great day. Much greater than what you have experienced today." She sneered, walking up to the couch.

Akako's house is such a strange sight. One look from the outside would have you speculating that the building is haunted, because of the eerie feeling it gives off. What's more, once you get in, it feels like ghosts have snuck up into the area. Even though there were flourescent lights hnging on the ceiling, the only things lighting up the house were red candles. You could hear the crowing of red-eyed ravens not far away. No wonder why anyone would not dare come inside her house without their friends. But when her personal friends (i.e. Kaito, Aoko, Saguru, and other witches nearby) come for a visit, she invites without hesitation.

The witch slumped on the couch, staring at the white handkerchief on her hands. There was nothing in her mind lately, not even a single thought, but a sense that something wrong will happen never left her. But what?

"Akako-sama?" Her thoughts were half-broken after hearing the voice of her butler, who had a worried look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, large arms around his back.

The purple-headed witch whipped her head to face him, with a nonchalant expression on her face. "Nothing, really. I was just... contemplating about things." She replied, then turned to the handkerchief once again. "I don't want any disturbance. You may rest for now."

The servant smiled after hearing his mistress' response, then bowed in front of her. "I will leave as you wish, milady." He spoke in a gruff voice, then turned to exit the sala, up to the second floor of the dark mansion.

After he left, Akako still can't get the thought off of her mind. Something bad is definitely going to happen, but as to what, she doesn't know.

Perhaps she should go over to her magic pearl for help?

Akako nodded to herself after deciding that. She stood up from the couch and walked into the first left hallway of the building, looking up to the ceiling to see murders of crows perched upon the wood supports, cawing noisily at each other. They even shouted at Akako, who only smirked and continued on her way.

She headed first to her own room to change her clothes; from the innocent look of an Ekoda Highschool student to a witch in brown, plain, and mysterious robes. She then got out of the room, heading to the room where her magic pearl is situated at.

As soon as she entered, the squeaky, high-pitched voice of the pearl echoed around the Egyptian-themed room. _"Ah, Akako-sama!"_ It cheered, it's round, floating body jumping at the sight of its master. _"Welcome home, milady Akako!"_

The witch smiled, walking up to the pearl. "Thank you very much for the greeting. Now..." She paused mid-sentence, her expression serious as she stared intently at her pearl. "...Can you tell me... what has been bothering my mind, somehow?"

 _"Ooh! You're having a strange feeling, milady?"_ The pearl asked, it's body suddenly showing distorted images to her. _"I can also sense that you are in doubt, Akako-sama. And perhaps what I am about to show you is the cause."_

Akako raised an eyebrow. But before she could ask a question, an image was finally formed inside the pearl's body. Two figures were shown seemingly talking to each other, and was set in a large, horror-esque mansion just like hers. One of the figures was a familiar one; he wore only black, but the most intimidating detail around them is a mask that had three red laser-like eyes, almost to that of an arachnid. Because of his masculine figure, she could speculate that he was a male; he was sitting on the window with a large grin on his face. The second figure was, and unexpectedly for Akako, familiar too; they seemed to be a young woman - a teenager, even - who wore brown robes just like she did. She was holding what seemed like a voodoo doll, and she was handing it to the man by the window.

...Perhaps the masculine figure was Spider. With those details clearly etched around him, like the three red eyes and the black attire, she would know right away it was that assassin. While the other one - well, she can't be sure - was another witch, just like her. But question is; who was that witch?

Well, it couldn't be her. In fact, why would she give such a dangerous tool to such a monstrous, evil assassin such as Spider?

Then there was another detail in the picture that she could not overlook; the witch doll. What could a witch doll be doing here? Well, all thoughts aside, the doll had a very specific appearance to it; it wasn't just any other doll that was aimed at random people, it was targeted for only one person. The doll had brown-blonde hair that was neatly combed, though still a bit messy, and it donned a Sherlock Holmes attire.

Wait... that can't be...

 _Him_...

The purple-haired witch's eyes widened in shock. What could Spider possibly want with Saguru now? Sure, they've had quite a history that the detective had told her, but she didn't really expect it to result to _this_ abomination.

She would have turned to leave the room in shock, had it not been for the Magic Pearl sighing in distress. _"Yes, indeed, Akako-sama, it is Saguru Hakuba who is being imitated by the doll."_ It explained, the image from her body vanishing immediately. _"So much is already seen, but it still begs the question: What could Spider want from the detective to get this far into torturing him with a witch doll?"_

Now Akako knew it was something bad that assassin was planning. With a frown, she turned to face the pearl, but did not move to come near it. "I do not know. But I do speculate that he wants to do wrong to Hakuba." She replied, then turned again to the exit.

The Magic Pearl sighed. _"Well, it be better to keep a close eye on him tomorrow. I feel like something really bad is going to happen, milady."_ If it had a face, it would show signs of worry by now. But its tone gave it away. _"Be careful, Akako-sama."_

After saying that warning, the Magic Pearl lost its glow, finally falling down softly on the pedestal. It finally slept.

Akako, keeping in mind what it said to her, smiled and walked out of the room, with a determined look on her face.

 _Tomorrow there will be some quick observation._

 _If something does happen to Hakuba-san tomorrow, Spider is dead to me._

* * *

 **Argh, finally! Chapter 1 is finished! Thank you very much for your patience in waiting for the next chapter of our tale! I promise, there will be more soon!**

 **...Or, well, maybe not that soon enough. School and personal problems are keeping me busy, but updating this story will not cross my mind for me to forget about it!**

 **Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
